Amor de preparatoria
by Hylian.Zelink
Summary: Zelink. Cuando uno entra a la preparatoria, por lo general conoce a sus amigos de toda la vida, y en una de esas, encontrar a la persona que lo haga sentir los pies en las nubes. Zelink Zelink Zelink Zelink...


Notas:

-Zelda cuando está sola piensa en alto xD cuando esta con personas y esté pensando pondré la _cursiva._

-agregue a varios personajes de diferentes juegos de The Legend og Zelda, pensé que sería divertido.

Zelda:Ocarina of time

Link:Ocarina of time

Medli:The wind waker

Komali: The wind waker

Mikau: Majora's Mask

Ruto:Ocarina of time

Ganondorf:Ocarina of time

Y talvez agregue más en los capituos siguientes, aun no tengo en concreto cuantos serán, solo dejaré fluir mi imaginación :p

N/A: es nota de autor

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la saga de the legend of zelda, sus personalidades las cree yo misma al igual que la situaciónes, y no se que mas decir en esta parte xD

~Amor de preparatoria~

Es un día muy agitado, estoy muy nerviosa ya que es mi primer día de clases en la preparatoria, conoceré gente nueva y al menos espero toparme con algunas de mis amigas de la secundaria, suelo hacer amigos rápido pero no es a largo plazo, la única que ha llevado tiempo largo de ser mi mejor amiga se llama Saria de los Kokiri, es realmente admirable, espero encontrarla cuando llegue allá.

Zelda baja a desayunar! –se escucha la voz de una mujer-

Ya voy mamá! –se levanta de la cama y empieza a ponerse el uniforme-

Este uniforme es de lo más feo, la falda es corta y no me gusta enseñar pierna, y las calcetas son largas estilo anime –se mira al espejo y se sonroja un poco- por lo menos no se me ve tan mal, aunque, me daría pena que los chicos me vieran así, todos son unos pervertidos juuum –fruñe el ceño y voltea hacia abajo algo molesta- bueno ya que –se peina el cabello y lo amarra en una coleta- me salieron chichos –rie- me veo ruda jojo –se pone lentes oscuros, se mira al espejo y apunta a su reflejo con los dedos índices de ambas manos- yay! Soy cool.

-baja las escaleras tarareando- larali laralu larala, larali laralu lararara pam pam pam parap (N/A: como cuando calamardo canta en el baño x'D)

Ya deja de estar de distraída niña ven a desayunar que se te hará tarde.

Claro, desayunare rápido ya que tampoco quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día de clases –después de responder se sienta a desayunar- que rico! Son hot cakes waaaah! –salen corazones alrededor de ella-.

_Bueno ahora si me presento, cosa que debí haber hecho desde un principio equis de. Mi nombre es Zelda Hyrule y tengo 15 años, soy una chica muy entusiasta, me gusta estudiar, no soy muy buena en los deportes, ya que siempre me estoy cayendo a cada momento, parece como si tuviera dos pies izquierdos, me gusta divertirme y no me gusta estar sola. La personita que me hiso el desayuno es mi madre, la amo mucho! La ha hecho de padre y madre desde que yo tenía cinco años, ya que mi padre, que en paz descanse, murió en un accidente aéreo, al principio mi madre estaba muy deprimida por lo acontecido, pero salió de eso solo por mí, y por eso jamás me he sentido sola, es una gran persona, la admiro mucho, ella trabaja como secretaría en una empresa de peluches, y me trae ositos de vez en cuando y me encantan, amo los peluches. _

Bueno mamá ya termine mi desayuno, ya me tengo que marchar –recoge su plato y lo lleva al lavabo-

Espero que te vaya muy bien tu primer día de clases, hija –le sonríe tiernamente a zelda-

Gracias mamá, te quiero mucho mucho –se acerca a su madre y le da un fuerte abrazo-

-corresponde- yo te quiero más hijita –hace una pausa- aaah cada día creces más, ya no serás mi hijita, serás mi hijota –carcajada-

Ay mamá que graciosa eres jajaja –se carcajea también-

Y ya es tiempo de que conozcas algún chico que me pueda llamar "suegra" eres guapa hijita, de seguro traerás mucho pegue en la preparatoria –le guiña un ojo- Por cierto ese uniforme te hace ver muy sensual jajajajaja –carcajea-.

Mamá! Que cosas dices –baja la mirada algo sonrojada, se dirige a la puerta y sale de su hogar-

Mmmh el clima está fresco, es muy relajante sentir el viento rosando mi piel, me gusta caminar por las mañanas, no hay mucho ruido como en las tardes, y el olor de las mañanas también es muy agradable, el cielo esta nublado, no podría ser mejor.

-estira los brazos y bosteza- Oaaaah (N/A: me imagine a midna xD) –Mira para el frente y ve a un chico no muy alto, con cabello rubio y orejas puntiagudas, lo que lo describía como un hyliano, tiene el logo de la misma prepa a la que irá zelda, y se veía bastante atractivo-

-con la boca entreabierta y sonrojada un poco- que chico tan más atractivo –se golpea la cabeza- zelda cálmate en que estás pensando –se dice a si misma- nunca antes lo había visto, pero se me hace familiar…

_Ambos ya estaban por llegar a la preparatoria, estaban por llegar a la entrada y la rubia aun no dejaba de quitarle los ojos de encima al chico que iba delante de ella._

Zeeeeelda! –grita una chica desde dentro de la prepa, peliverde, de cabello corto con una cara de niña y bajita de estatura-

Saria! –grita la rubia con un tono de emoción-

_Al escuchar esa voz, el rubio que iba delante de Zelda no pudo evitar voltear atrás, para ver el rostro de la persona a la que llamaban. Y la vio… una chica de ojos azules como el cielo, su mirada resplandeciente, su cara perfecta, unos labios que cualquier hombre desearía besar, su cabello largo y rubio atado en una coleta, sus orejas con pendientes de oro, haciendo que resplandeciera más su belleza, pero esa sonrisa, dejaba cautivado a cualquiera que la viera._

-se sonroja- Ella es… -hace una pausa de unos diez segundos- hermosa… omh? –sacude su cabeza- que me sucedió? Jamás me había pasado algo así antes, pero que extraño… jamás la había visto y se me hace familiar.

Link! –dice un tipo tocando el hombro del rubio haciendo que le diera un escalofrió- ¿oye viejo que te sucede? Estas algo tenso… oooh ya veo porque –lo mira pícaramente y rie- ¿estabas viendo a Zelda cierto?

Mikau!... así que se llama zelda eh?.

Ah entonces si la estabas viendo jojo –dice el zora de manera burlona-

Que!? No, no como crees, no estaba viendo nada –se sonroja un poco y voltea hacia abajo-

Pues yo que tu no me hacía ilusiones, he escuchado rumores de que ella ha rechazado a todo el que se le ha confesado, es una orgullosa –mira para el otro lado molesto- aunque te digo un secreto… ella no es tan tonta, parece que los que se le han confesado solo la querían para, ya sabes, cosas malas, no la querían por buenas intenciones así ha hecho bien en rechazarlos.

¿Ehhh!? ¿Esos malditos como se atreven a pensar así? A una mujer se le tiene que respetar, y mucho menos tienen porque jugar con sus sentimientos, esos tipos valen mierda. –dice el rubio algo exaltado, lo que hiso que zelda volteara a verle-

Aaah sí, y después llego Mido y me conto un chiste desagradable que después le pegue en los… -la peliverde hace pausa al ver que la rubia no le pone atención y la nota sonrojada y con los ojos más centellantes que jamás había visto- _Ahora que tiene esta, que estará viendo o qué? –_piensa la peliverde para después darse cuenta de donde tenía zelda la mirada fija- mmm, esto es interesante –rie pícaramente-

_Oh por las Diosas! Hace rato no pude ver su cara, y ahora la veo y… es hermoso, sus ojos son de un color azul cristal, su nariz es perfecta, sus labios… aaaahh y para acabarla… ¿tiene su mirada puesta en mí? Waaah moriré! Pero no lo puedo dejar de ver _–piensa la rubia mientras sigue en trance de embobamiento-

_Ah! Nos estamos mirando a la cara! No me puedo mover, es tan hermosa… sería feliz si la pudiese ver el resto de mi vida. _–piensa link mientras hace el mayor esfuerzo de desviar la mirada y lo logra forzadamente-

Link… no nada, ya vámonos de aquí –el de piel celeste se llevó a link jalándolo del brazo, para ir a dar una vuelta-

Está bien, pero no me jales –le fruñe el ceño y se van caminando-

-sale del trance de embobamiento- aah? ¿Qué paso? –dice la rubia un tanto confundida-

No te hagas la que no sabes –la mira picara- no creas que se notó de inmediato que estabas embelesada viendo a el chico nuevo, es mi vecino, se mudó hace unos días.

¿Cómo se llama?. –pregunta la rubia curiosa-

_Ring Ring Ring _–se escucha el timbre para entrar a los salones-

Ahorita te sigo zelda, por cierto… ¿en qué aula tocaste? –Pregunta la peliverde-

En el 101 ¿y tú?

En el 102 –baja la mirada algo triste la peliverde-

No te pongas triste Saria, nos veremos en los recesos y sabes que también podemos hacer tareas juntas –le sonríe-

Ese no es el problema, es que tengo miedo. –dice Saria algo triste-

¿Qué sucede Saria, de que tienes miedo? –le pregunta la rubia algo preocupada-

Es que… no quiero que me cambies, eres mi mejor amiga y moriría si te arrebatan de mi lado –se le sale una pequeña lagrima-

Saria… -la toma del hombro- Nunca nadie ocupara tu lugar, tu eres irremplazable, siempre seremos las mejores amigas, así que no te pongas triste vale?

-se seca la lagrima- zelda, eres la mejor –le sonríe-

(N/A: esta parte estuvo medio yuri xD pero no, también existen los celos de amistad ewe yo soy celosa xD… PD: Rojo Gemeli… eres mio ewe )

Ambas se dirigieron a sus aulas. Zelda entro al aula y los bancos eran de dos personas, se sentó en cualquier lugar, puesto que pensó que cuando se presentara su asesor de aula los acomodarían en sus asientos.

_Mmm tendremos que compartir el banco con alguien más, a la vez resulta incómodo pero no tanto, ojala me pongas a alguien que sea agradable como compañero de asiento. _–piensa la rubia cuando de pronto ve entrar al rubio que había visto hace rato- _El toco aquí! _–se sonroja como tomate-

El rubio no se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí, y se sentó donde sea, pero apartado de ella, se estiro y bostezo y zelda rio por eso.

Muy bien acomódense en sus asientos –entra un tipo de piel morena, alto con traje de vestir color azul, su cara daba miedo, seguramente era el maestro- Bien, Buenos días alumnos, me presentare…

Todos quedaron impactados, les dio miedo, aparte por su voz e hicieron silencio total.

Mi nombre es Ganondorf Girafales (N/A: xD) seré su asesor de planta, espero que nos llevemos bien, de una vez les digo, soy muy estricto así que espero que todos sean obedientes, responsables y puntuales –se dirige al escritorio, se sienta y deja su maletín- los acomodare en sus asientos, mencionare sus nombres y levantaran la mano, así los conoceré de una vez.

Si profesor –dicen todos al mismo tiempo-

_Estos son robots o qué? –_se pregunta ganondorf y lanza una risilla- Bueno, les diré con quién estarán y también diré el número del banco en el que estarán, los bancos están enumerados… -después de unos minutos- Zelda y Link en la banca cinco…

-ambos levantan la mano y se miran- ¡¿qué?! –dicen exaltados y se sonrojaron full-

¿Que sucede? ¿Se llevan mal, quieren que los cambie? –dice su asesor-

Noo! Así estamos bien –dice el rubio rápidamente, lo que hace que zelda se sonroje aún más-

Ambos se dirigen de donde estaban a la banca número cinco, estaban muy nerviosos, ni siquiera se miraron a la cara porque tenían miedo de sonrojarse y que el otro lo viera y se sientan tímidamente.

Ho-ola mucho gusto –le dice zelda nerviosa al rubio, pero sin mirarlo a la cara-

Hola, es un placer –dice Link tartamudeando un poco, el voltea a verla y nota que ella tiene la cabeza agachada y se nota ruborizada y este sin querer ríe- jeje

-abre los ojos y voltea a verlo- ooh? ¿De qué te ríes? –pregunta curiosa- _Abra notado que estoy sonrojada waaaah. ¿_Acaso tengo monos en la cara? –Posa sus manos en sus mejillas-

No, de hecho, eres muy bella –se sonroja-

¿aaah? –la rubia se sonroja full-

Eeh, lo siento, espero que no te haya molestado el comentario –le dice algo apenado-

N-no te preocupes, no me molesta –al fin se decide a mirar al chico pero no vio, porque cerro los ojos y le regalo una sonrisa radiante-

-se sonroja- _Me sonrió! Y ahora la tengo más cerca que antes, no puedo evitar sentir este revoloteo en el estómago ¿qué significara? Esa sonrisa me mata…_

Bien ya los acomode a todos, ahora les diré mis formas de evaluación de este semestre…

Así paso la hora, el maestro explicando y los alumnos casi durmiendo de lo lindo. Zelda y Link ya estaban más tranquilos, se estaban acoplando a la presencia del uno al otro. Después de unas horas de que los maestros se hayan presentado, sono el timbre para el descanso…

_Ring Ring Ring _

Salgan en orden muchachos –dice la profesora y después se retira-

Link se levanta el asiento y camina algo nervioso hacia la salida, y no se dio cuenta que algo había caído de su pantalón, después de salir del aula, se dirigió al salón de mikau como de rayo.

Vaya apenas han pasado unas horas y siento como si el tiempo fuera eterno.-se levanta, toma el lonche de su mochila y va hacia la salida- ¿uh? ¿Qué es esto? Una Rupialletera, de quien será –la abre para ver si tiene alguna identificación del dueño- mmm aquí está la tarjeta –la lee- Ahhhh! Es de Link, lo tengo que encontrar y dársela. Sale del salón como rayo en busca de Saria.

(N/A: Lógico ellos no llevan billetes, llevan rupias, por eso en vez de billetera será rupialletera xD)

Saria! –llega a su salón-

Hola Zelda, apenas te iba a ir a buscar, ven quiero presentarte a unas chicas que acabo de conocer, son geniales –le sonríe y a toma de la mano para llevarla con las chicas-

Y-yo estoy apurad… -Zelda no termino de decir la frase-

Vamos Zelda no seas timida jeje –se dirige con dos chicas que estaban cerca- bueno, les presento a Zelda, ella es mi mejor amiga –señala a zelda como si fuera a salir en una obra de teatro- taadaaa! –efecto musical de saria-

Hola, es un placer conocerlas –alza la mano para saludarlas-

Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ruto soy de la raza Zora.

Hola es un placer, mi nombre es Medli soy de la raza Orni, espero que seamos buenas amigas –le sonríe-

Bien hay que salir al descanso, el tiempo vuela ahorita los maestros nos provocarán más jaqueca –dice la peliverde-

Tienes razón –dijo zelda sonriéndole-

Entonces el grupito de chicas salió al descanso, fueron a unas bancas con una mesa en medio, sacaron sus almuerzos y empezaron a platicar, a Zelda ya se le había olvidado lo de la rupialletera pero aun la tenía en una bolsita que cuelga del hombro como un bolso y llega hasta la cintura, ahí siempre guarda su dinero y su celular.

Nuestro asesor es muy amable, se llama Rauru y es muy sabiondo, esta gordito y barbudo jaja pero es buena onda –dice la peliverde muy contenta- (N/A: Saria, Ruto y Medli están en el mismo salón xD)

Es verdad y tiene una pelona en la cabeza jajaja me mata de risa pero cae re bien –dice Medli echando una carcajada, y Zelda rie con ellas-

Jeje tienen razón –dijo la Zora, algo apagada-

Qué te sucede Ruto, no te ves de ánimos ¿te podemos ayudar en algo? –le dice Medli algo preocupada, ellas se conocen desde hace dos meses, pero se han vuelto inseparables –

Después les cuento, estaré bien, no te preocupes Medli –le sonríe- ¿y cómo es tu asesor Zelda? –pregunta la zora despistada-

Mi asesor parece ser rudo, es de carácter, da miedo –siente escalofríos- parece asesino a sangre fría y tiene una mirada aterradora aunque no fue tan malo, a veces las cosas no son como parecen –dice algo pensativa-

¿Y estuvo a alguien que conocieras en tu salón? –pregunta Saria a la Rubia que aún seguía pensando-

Ahhhh! Si, bueno no jaja esta Link! El chico que vi esta mañana, y para acabarla toco en mí mismo asiento! No sabes lo nerviosa que me sentí –dijo casi gritando-

Oye tranquila vieja, ni que estuviéramos en el cielo –dice Saria de forma burlona- para mí que el destino los quiere juntos jujuju –ríe maliciosa-

Aquí huele a boda! –dicen Medli y Ruto al mismo tiempo, eso hizo que Zelda y Saria se vieran al mismo tiempo con cara de WTF-

Vaya ustedes sí que saben improvisar –dice saria de forma divertida-

Sí, eso estuvo raro –zelda también ríe- pero no! Como creen, no me gusta, apenas nos acabamos de conocer y ya están armando una boda –mira hacia el otro lado inflando los cachetes-

Armando una boda y organizando el Baby Shower (N/A: El baby shower es una fiesta que se le hace al bebé como un mes antes de nacer x'D) –dice Ruto y ante tal comentario todas se comienzan a carcajear-

Jajajajajjjajajajajajjajajajaj –se carcajean Saria y Medli- Pasado de lanza –dice la Orni divertida-

Oigan tranquilas cuatas tampoco me carguen una guardería tan rápido –les voltea la cara algo sonrojada pero enojada- siento que acabo de olvidar algo importante… ¿Qué será?

Pregúntale a la caracola mágica –dijo Ruto sarcásticamente burlándose-

Zelda estaba tomando jugo cuando dijo eso, lo escupió porque no podía aguantarse la risa y todas empezaron a reír ante tal acto.

Jajjajjajaja –la rubia se carcajea al igual que las demás- cuanta estupidez en una sola persona –dice Zelda a ruto sin parar de reir-

Oye tranquila vieja –dice ruto riéndose más-

Tranqui tranqui, fue una broma –se sigue carcajeando con las demás-

(N/A: Esto me recordó el bullying ocasional que le hago a Azul x'D de juego claro uvu te quiero azul ;u;)

_Mientras tanto en la cafetería…_

Link! Préstame rupias, quero comprarme una dona –dice Mikau desesperado, tenía bastante hambre-

Está bien, solo déjame saco mi rupialletera –empieza a tocarse los bolsillos de los glúteos- (N/A: e/e)

Oooh así que al fin te compraste una –dijo el Zora-

Acaso antes no tenía rupialletera –Dijo un joven de la raza Orni-

Oh Komali, apareciste de la nada, que pedo jaja y si, antes Link no tenía rupialletera –dice burlándose-

Ya tu sabe, Soy como los fantasmas que van por las vacas en el rancho romani, jamás sabrás por donde voy a entrar –se pone lentes oscuros y le lanza mirada coqueta a Mikau-

-le sale una gota estilo anime- Estas algo noqueado mi querido amigo Komali

No… solo me caí de cabeza cuando era bebé y eso me hiso más cool –le regala a mikau una sonrisa de comercial-

-se cae para atrás estilo anime- emmm okay jaja –el Zora se queda con cara de WTF-

Mikau… Mi rupialletera… NO ESTA! Tenemos que buscarla! Ahí tengo las únicas rupias con las que me mantendré mi adicción por los dulces en esta semana!

Estúpidos y sensuales dulces –dice Komali penando que era una broma-

Es enserio, Link tiene una adicción tremenda por los dulces –voltea para arriba- pero bueno hay que buscar esa rupialletera –dice mikau-

Vámonos a buscarla ahora mismo! –Link sale corriendo, supuso que estaría en el salón, busco por todos lados y no encontró nada, pregunto a cada persona que se encontraba en el descanso y nadie la habían visto-

Mis dulces! –se arrodilla en el pasto cansado- No… no me rendiré! –se vuelve a parar- esperen un poco más amados dulces, papá estará con ustedes como de lugar! –sigue con su búsqueda-

Y después Zelda ve a lo lejos a un chico desesperado, preguntando a las personas como si se hubiera extraviado algún pariente de él, y fijo su mirada un poco más para verlo más claramente.

_mmmm se me hace conocido… Ahhh es Link! Es verdad no recordaba, tengo que devolverle su rupialletera _–Dice en pensamientos- Disculpenme chicas ahorita vengo.

Uuh? Está bien –responden las tres al mismo tiempo-

-se sorprende- _jaja deverdad parecen robots, creo que me tendré que acostumbrar a esto._

Se levanta del asiento y corre hacia el rubio- Link!

-El rubio voltea al oír el llamado de su nombre- ¿Zelda?

Entonces la rubia no vio por donde estaba corriendo y se tropezó con la cascara de un plátano.

Wooaaahh! –cae al piso- Auuuuh! Duele! –le sale una lagrima-

Link al ver lo que le sucedió corre hacia a ella preocupado.

Zelda… ¿Estás bien? –se arrodilla ante ella, tenía una raspada en la rodilla que la hiso sangrar un poco.

Si estoy bien, me siento en el paraíso, me siento en una nube voladora, ¿que no estás viendo? –dice sarcásticamente-

Ese comentario sarcástico le caso una risilla a Link.

Jiji –se tapa la boca de inmediato- eeeeh.. lo siento, no quería, solo que tu comentario fue gracioso –cierra los ojos- lo siento de verdad.

-voltea hacia el otro lado inflando los cachetes con el ceño fruncido-

Mira aquí tengo unas curitas, primero hay que lavarte la rodilla para que no se te infecte, te ayudaré –la ayuda a levantarse con una mano y este se pone rojo al sentir la delicadez de la mano de la rubia-

E-esta bien –lo abraza de la cintura y se apoya en el, estaba cojeando un poco, pero se pone ruborizada porque es como si fuera un… abrazo-

El rubio al sentir la mano de la chica en su cintura, hizo que le diera un escalofrió, y que se hiciera presente de nuevo ese revoloteo en el estómago que había sentido antes con la presencia de esta chica.

Caminaron y llegaron a una llave de agua.

Límpiate primero, después yo te pongo el curita –le dice bajándole un poco la calceta-

-se sonroja full- Ha-aste para allá! -Lo empuja- yo lo hago sola, pervertido juumm –le enseña la lengua-

Está bien, está bien –voltea para arriba un poco ruborizado- _Tiene unas piernas bonitas… _-Se golpea en la cabeza- _Joder! En qué diablos estoy pensando._

-mientras se lava la pierna con el agua- Link… te acabas de golpear solo en la cabeza –le sale una gota estilo anime- cada loco con su tema –voltea para arriba riéndose-

Y ahí unas cuantas despistadas en este mundo que se caen hasta con el roce del aire –comenta sarcásticamente-

Oye! –pone sus manos en la cintura y lo mira enojada- esta vez sí me caí por la cascara de un plátano, aunque si me suelo caer mucho en clases de educación física.

-le da un pañuelo para que se seque la rodilla- debes de tener más cuidado, las chicas deben cuidarse bien, sin esas marcas que tienes, te verías aún más hermosa de lo que eres.

¿Qué?! –se sonroja nivel tomate a punto de explotar- cállate –cierra los ojos- que cosas dices juuum

¿Qué? ¿dije algo?-pregunta el rubio-

Sii! –se encoje en hombros sonrojada-

¿Qué dije? –pregunta confundido-

Dijiste que bla bla bla y que yo bla bla bla –dice la rubia de manera confusa-

Enserio?! Esta manía de pensar en alto me causa problemas –se queda pensativo-

Entendiste mi idioma blablableano! Muero de risa –carcajea-

Es que yo soy pro, chica –se pone lentes oscuros hace pose de galán-

¿Qué? ¿Eres una chica? –rie la rubia –

No –voltea para arriba- bueno, ahora sí, te pondré la curita con cuidado –se acerca cuidadosamente a su rodilla, poniéndosela en la herida aunque se nota un poco sonrojado-

Link pervertido –le enseña la lengua-

-se retira después de poner la curita- ¿así es como me agradeces después de haber curado tu rodilla? –la mira con ojos del gato con botas de Shrek-

No hagas esa cara waaa! –se sonroja- lo siento, y muchas gracias por ayudarme –le sonríe amablemente-

No tienes que agradecer –le devuelve una sonrisa- Por cierto… ¿Por qué me llamaste hace rato?...

Ah, es verdad, lo había olvidado de nuevo –saca una rupialletera de su bolsillo- Ten, se te cayo mientras salías del aula, te lo iba a devolver desde hace rato, pero soy muy olvidadiza cuando me distraigo.

AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –grita tan fuerte que espantó a los pájaros que estaban en un arból y se fueron volando, algunos dejaron cagada del susto- (N/A: x'D) Zelda! Muchas gracias! Ahora me podré comprar todos los dulces que necesitaba, es más te compartiré uno! –le abraza y esta se sonroja- vamos a la cafetería antes de que toque el timbre!

P-pero no puedo correr! –le dice exaltada- ¿y solo un dulce? Que codo eres jumm.

Bueno serán dos dulces –rie- y te cargare no te preocupes.

¿aah? –dice zelda con sorpresa-

-toma a zelda y la sube a su espalda- ¿Lista? Sostente bien.

Has de ser más lento que un caracol ja –se sostiene fuerte de el-

Allá voy hijos míos –corre más rápido que el correcaminos-

-zelda se queda más impactada que cuando link descubre la verdadera identidad de sheik en el ocarina of time-

Wow! Tu sí que eres rápido –al bajarse de el, lo mira sorprendida-

Jamás subestimes al gran Link bella damisela –dice link con mucho orgullo-

Bájale a tus humos –dice zelda mirando hacia arriba-

Entonces Link compro los dulces, y como dijo, solo le dio dos dulces, después sonó el timbre del descanso y entraron a las aulas, y se terminaron de presentar los profesores que darían materia ese día, al final todos fueron a sus casas felices y contentos, por ese día tan extraño, divertido y romántico si es que así podría decirse.

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado leerlo, yo si lo disfrute y mucho x'D soy una loquisha :$ No se me ocurrio un buen nombre para el fic pero bueeeno xD**


End file.
